brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8962 Crystal King
(Hair) |Price = |Ages = 7 - 14 |Released = May 30, 2009 (US) / August 3, 2009 (UK) |Theme = Power Miners |Instructions=4562036 }} 8962 Crystal King is a Power Miners set released in 2009. It includes Rex and Duke (both version 2) Minifigures. Description The Crystal King has grabbing claws and crystallized teeth. His body is glowing with crystals, caused by devouring many crystals in the past, and he can fit a whole Power Miner in his mouth. His jaw is hinged and has 3 places where it locks: closed, "roaring", and opened to the maximum (about 180 degrees from the closed position). The Crystal King has surprisingly small legs compared to the rest of his body. The drill Rex is holding can revolve. It is larger than the miner, and the drill blade is made from three pieces commonly used as BIONICLE claws, eyes, or teeth. All of his crystals are green (unlike the Clutch Powers movie). Background The Crystal King is the largest of all known Rock Monsters. In the "Bios" section of the Power Miners page on LEGO.com, the Crystal King is said to be the "undisputed ruler of the Sulfurix," likely because he shares the same colours as a Sulfurix monster. This is odd, since in the actual set description he is said to be the king of all Rock Monsters. The Power Miners "encountered" him while mining, apparently awakening him from a very long sleep. The Crystal King is the most powerful Rock Monster, and has eaten crystals for ages. The older he gets, the more power he gains. His body is glowing with the crystals he has devoured over thousands of years. According to a comic, the Crystal King was awakened by the noise of the Titanium Command Rig's drill. Enraged, he smashes many of the Power Miners' vehicles until the Titanium Command Rig arrives. He was so powerful that he was able to lift the Titanium Command Rig off the ground during a battle. The Power Miners were able to defeat him by transforming the rig into its tower mode, knocking him off-balance. This caused the rig to fall on top of him, smashing through the cavern floor. The Crystal King apparently survived; he was seen dangling from a rock ledge in the background. Notes * Part 85045cx185045cx1 is unique to this set. * Part 85046cx1 is unique to this set. * Part 64867px1 is unique to this set. * The set was designed by LEGO employee Marc Stafford. * This set was originally scheduled for release in August, but was released by LEGO early in May of 2009. * The Rock Monster featured in the set is the Rock Monster king, and is big enough to hold a Power Miner in his hand and in his mouth. He also has huge crystal teeth and special crystal plates. * The Crystal King is the most powerful Rock Monster of all. His real name was RockRage according to the LEGO website. It has recently been declared as only being called Crystal King due to confusion. * Because this set features no vehicle of the Power Miners, it has no set number on any bricks, unlike every other Power Miners set (excluding the promotions: 8907 and 8908). * There are almost no differences between the preliminary picture and the original, only that the preliminary doesn't use the new socket bricks. * The brick-built drill included in this set is called a Power Drill in LEGO's description. * An orange Crystal King is seen in the LEGO movie 2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. * On the box art, Duke's hair is black. In the set, his hair is dark brown. * The Crystal king appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago, although he is referred to as a "Goliath Rock Monster". Only his top half is visible, as his lower half is stuck in the ground. LEGO.com description Minifigures included Gallery 8962 (final).jpg|The Crystal King. 3620573050 d1740de85a.jpg|The set in its entirety. 3281999770 6cca969a31.jpg|The displayed set. Minertool.png|The drill. jawsandclaws.png|The King's teeth and claws. punyhuman.png|The Crystal King fighting two Power Miners. Img 1366.jpg|Rock Monsters and Lava Monsters External links * LEGO.com * Bricklink.com * LEGO Sets Designed by Mark Stafford, 2009 Category:2009 sets Category:8000 sets Category:Rock Monster Category:Power Miners